rpgresolutefandomcom-20200214-history
Varnus Dreadheart
"I shall not repeat myself again. In the name of the Dark Lady you shall lay down your weapons. Your loyalty commands you." - Varnus Dreadheart, to the cowards of the Evanguarde Empire. Varnus Dreadheart grew up as an untroubled, silent little boy. However, in a Galaxy that spawns as many filth as this one, there is not a life untouched by misfortune. Officially being the second son to his parents, he never saw or heard anything about his sibling. Being younger by five years, a first, he didn't miss anything. Being to young to comprehend the lack of something you have never known. As he grew older it, it became more clear his brother was missing. After years of repeatedly questioning his parents, they gave in. Telling Varnus he had been promised to the Jedi. Now almost seventeen years old, something snapped in Varnus. The idea that the Jedi had claimed and taken a person whose life wasn't even remotely theirs angered him increadibly. As soon as the first light broke he took a shuttle towards the galactic capital: Coruscant. Here he was overwhelmed by the size of the city-planet. The Temple, the Senate and Republica 500 dominating the skyline. He wasted a lot of credits just getting to the temple. Finally there, he demanded to speak to the "person in charge of this pile of stone". He had to get thrown out by the temple guard several times before a real Jedi decided to solve it without violence. Hardly did he expect such raw emotions in a young man. Varnus simply stated he was here for his brother, informing for a Jedi with the name of Dreadheart. Being denied at first after a short lecture about attachment, a Jedi master decided to intervere. Having gathered a small crowd around him by now, Varnus repeated himself once more. At the mention of the name Dreadheart, the master seemed to remember something. Promising him an answer of his brother's fate, he asked Varnus to come back the next day. Unable to pay enough for a trip back and forth, Varnus slept that night at the foot of the stairs leading up into the temple. At least Coruscant wasn't ever cold at night. The next morning he was quick to wake, wondering what time it was. He was unable to tell on a planet where the lights are always as bright as day. As the Jedi Master had promised, he was expected and presented with a short summary of his brothers life at the temple. Appearently, Galerian Dreadheart had been sent away to the explorer corps, not capable enough in the Force to become a full Jedi Knight. Galerian had appearently died during one of the recent expeditions. His body burned the traditional Jedi way. Now Varnus was indeed the only one left. Having not even his brother body to burry him, properly this time. He briefly thanked the Jedi for the information before heading back to one of the many starports that are scattered over Coruscant. Atleast he could bring home the news. Or, that was what he thought before getting mugged. Unable to get home, he began to wander, eventually ending up in the darker sides of Coruscant. It took a lot of dirty work in order to get back to Fondor and when he finally had gotten there, the Empire had invaded already. Appearently the Jedi Order had attempted to repell the invaders with little luck. It was his revenge. Unsure of what to do, he signed up with the recruiters. Becomming a full-fledged soldier beats getting conscripted. And promotions within the Empire always come easy. It didn't take Varnus long to reach the rank of corporal. He didn't argue with his superiors and silently did what was asked of him. Capable as he was, the sergeant of Reaver squad assigned him as his second in command. A position that suited Varnus well. He could now voice his opinion on matters and have a hand in leading Reaver squad more efficiently. At the purgation of Saleucami he proved himself to be a capable leader. Taking the place of his squad leader after he was killed in action. Now a sergeant and in command of Reaver squad, he rapidly began to make drastic changes within the unit. Where his predecessor had slacked, he now began to enforce dicipline and effectiveness. Spending much time with his men both on the firing range and in the holo-simulation training. He began taking notes on the abillities of his squad members. What tasks they could easily accomplish and where they would fail. He simply wanted his men to be the best. Even if they didn't want to themselves. Through Varnus' tight training schedules and the way he constantly honed his men, Reaver's name was soon well-known within the Imperial Legions. More than once did they earn their fame as shocktroops. True to Varnus' doctrines they effectively breached the enemy lines during the siege of Blackrose station. Reaver managed to force its way in. Leaving scorched corridors, filled with corpses in their wake. According to the squad's heavy weapon expert, there "is no such thing as too much firepower". Following the success of Reaver squad, Varnus was picked to become an officer. To improve the rest of the Hydra legion. As a lieutenant and later a force commander, he saw several campaigns, proving himself as capable an officer as he had been a squad leader. Then his promotions stagnated. But not for too long. High-ranked officers only make promotion when their supperiors die. So when presented with the chance, Varnus took it. The invasion of Duro had been bloody. Resistance being stronger than expected. With only one legion, it was going to take a small miracle to subdue an entire planet. Hydra had been caught by surprise when the defenders mounted a full-scale counter attack during the initial deployment phase. This caused many of the casualties on the Empire's side. With the primary landing zone being in enemy hands, the Imperial forces had to work hard to get their army to the ground in one piece. Using the countless large escape pods aboard the Justicar of Fury the legion's flagship, they rapidly deployed all the remaining infantry squads into Duro's major cities. Take the battles from the plaines to the urban areas. This is where the lego excelled and manged to drive the defenders back. Out of their cities. Now with many secure landing zones, Hydra legion could begin to deploy its heavier elements. Bringing powerful warmachines to the field of battle. Later Hydra would be cited as the first to use escape pods in an offensive way. Developing the use of drop pod-tactics. The legion's captain along with his honour guard had also participated in the attacks to take the cities. Altough a fine commander and an even finer warrior, Captain D'angelis got in Varnus' way of promotion. However, he couldn't have wished for a better way to dispose of his commander. When the captain and his men got surrounded by enemy forces, Varnus decided to ignore his commander's requests for assistance. Instead holing up in an easily defended building, which would further the capture of the city. Varnus had indirectly killed his commander and took up his position as captain. Effectively ending the invasion of Duro in the Empire's favour quickly. Like many high-ranking officers, Varnus recieved various bionic enhancements. Along with the higher-tier equipment, this made him a very able foe on par with most Jedi Knights. From this point on, he wouldn't hesitate to engage them head-on in single combat. Both to exact vengeance and set an example for his men. He would only use slugs. No blaster weapons. Explosives and other powerful, hard to dodge weapons. Especially rifle grenades and a flamethrower. He fought either far out of their reach or so close they couldn't use their lightsaber effectively. After two years as a captain, he had already an impressive record of enemy commanders killed in one on one combat. Half of them being Jedi. Through his actions, he won the hearts of his men. Becomming an example for them to follow. He would be the first to enter the fray. Enemy fire shaving closely past him or even hitting him. But never lethal. To some he seemed immortal. Raising the morale of his men. Where he fought, they believed they would emerge victorious. For when had Captain Dreadheart ever lost a campaign? Surely, he had seen defeats, but those setbacks had always been temporary. In the end, his legion would always perservere. Now almost thirty years old, he made promotion to replace the recently deceased Warmaster. The highest rank held within the Imperial Legions. His orders comming directly from the Dark Throne. As a warmaster, Varnus is to lead the forces of the Empire to bloody victory. To subdue the galaxy once more in his master's name. However, such victories always come at great cost.